Morgan Jones (TV Series)
'Morgan Jones '''is a main character in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is the husband of Jenny and father of Duane, being the last known surviving member of the Jones family. After the loss of his wife and son, Morgan began living a life of denial, hoping to redeem himself by killing the invasive walkers and eventually reunited with Rick Grimes and joined the Kingdom. History Personality Victims #Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. #1 unnamed Wolf (Zombified). #At least 17 unnamed Saviors. #At least 1 unnamed Scavenger. #1 unnamed Alexandria resident (Zombified). #'Jenny Jones (Zombified): 'Shot in the head. #'Unnamed Man #1: 'Stabbed in the throat. #'Unnamed Man #2: 'Strangled to death. #'Eastman: 'Shot in the head. #'Owen (Zombified): 'Killed. #'Roman: 'Shot multiple times. #'Richard: '''Strangled to death. Relationships Quotes *"I'm not right. I know that, I'm not right...but that doesn't make me wrong." *"Hell yes, you're gonna learn. But we gotta do it carefully, teach you to respect the weapon." *"She died in the other room, on the bed in there. There was nothin', I could, I could do about it here. That fever, man: her skin gave off heat like a furnace. I should have, I should have put her down, I should have put her down, I know that, but, you know what, I just didn't have it in me. She's the mother of my child." *"Hey son, don't ever be sorry." *"You're the same as me, Daryl." *"You're probably my favorite person that I've knocked out. Top two or three, maybe." *"All life is precious." *"You're a good man, Rick. I hope you find your wife and son." *"Listen, one thing. They may not seem like much one at a time, but in a group all riled up and hungry. Man, you watch your ass." *"Hey, your boy, is he dead? No? He will be. See cause people like you, the good people, they always die. And the bad people do too. But the weak people, the people like me, we have inherited the earth." *"You will be torn apart by teeth or bullets, you and your boy. Your people, but not me. Because I'm not gonna watch that happen again." *"I'm a killer, Rick. I am and you are too." *"And you shouldn't." *"Leave. My people have guns, yours don't. They may be aiming rifles at you right now. Eyes at the scopes, fingers on the trigger, boom. It's gonna happen any second now unless you get the hell out of here and don't come back. You keep choosing this life, you will die." *"I clear." *"Walkers, people, anything that gets anywhere near me, I kill them. I clear." *"Because that's why I'm still here." *"Do you think I don't belong here?" *"Back there I would have killed you as soon as I look at you and I tried. But you, you let me live and then I was there to help Aaron and Daryl. See, if I, if I wasn't there, if they died maybe those Wolves wouldn't have been able to come back here. I don't know what's right anymore. Cause I did want to kill those men. I seen what they did, what they would keep doing. I knew I could end it, but I also know that people can change. Cause everyone sitting here has. All life is precious, and that idea, that idea changed me. It brought me back and keeps me living." *"When there's life, there's possibility." *"And I'm gonna start listening to you real soon." *"We're not trapped in this, none of you are trapped in this." *"People can try and set you in the right direction, but they can't show you the way." *"You said you liked talking. I remember that. Little chats with a stranger by the fire. You said it was like the movies. Then you said that you want everything that I have. Every last bit. Well, here it is. Every last bit." *"16 hours and 19 on the floor. You know what it is." *"Oh, I know." *"What I believe, I'm not right. There is no right. There's just the wrong that doesn't pull you down." *"Yeah, but this was back then. And you didn't kill her. You sent her away, Rick, and she came back. And she came back and she saved all y'all. People can come back, Rick." *"Those people...the Wolves...after they attacked, I found one of them. He had attacked me on the road before, when I was trying to find you. And I stopped him. But I let him live. And then he was there in Alexandria after the attack, hiding in one of the Brownstones, so I stopped him again. I knocked him out and I could have killed him. But all life is precious. I put him in the cell of the Brownstone basement. Cause I knew he could change. We can all change. Oh, yeah. And when the walls came down and the walkers broke in, Carol found out. We fought and that man escaped, and Denise...she had come to the cell to try and help him and he took her hostage. And then she and that Wolf, they got swarmed, and that man, that killer, he saved her life. And then Denise was there to save Carl. It's...it's all a circle. Everything gets a return. But the fact is the fact. I did what I did. I let him live." *"Yeah. But if I don't, don't come looking." Gallery Trivia Category:Serial Killers Category:The Walking Dead Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Parents